hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
'''Spike T. Dragonowitz (born October 18, 2000) is Twilight Sparkle's baby dragon assistant who is portrayed as a sterotypical stoner and pervert. Ironically enough, his pothead tendencies may make him the most rational living being in Equestria.''' Biography APPLE.MOV Spike first appeared walking over to Applejack with red eyes (because of his use of drugs), saying that she was crazy after she ate all of the apples. Applejack then got mad and kicked him into a tree. He and the other ponies soon watched as she went out cold, and asked if she was alright. After Applejack responded by letting an apple spit out of her mouth, he thought that she was fine. DRESS.MOV Spike later discovered that Discord has escaped from his imprionsement of stone, as he and Twilight Sparkle saw him destroying Ponyville. After Twilight told him that they had to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him, he just took out a bong, smoked it, and responded by saying, "Yeah, far out dude." SHED.MOV When he was searching for the Elements of Harmony (in which he thought it was called the "Helements of Armory") with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, he decided to search for them in Fluttershy's shed. However, Spike forgot about what Fluttershy had said about people going in there before, and tried to remember it through flashbacks. When the flashbacks ended, Spike, idiotically, said, "I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." He then opens the shed door, turns on the light, completely ignoring the rotting corpses of woodland creatures that Fluttershy used to decorate the walls with, and goes straight towards her pornography stash (which also got Rainbow's attention). The only thing that seemed to shock him was that he found out she killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. When Fluttershy returned to her shed, and discovered that they were there, both Spike and Pinkie escaped and left Rainbow Dash in the shed to die. Spike and Pinkie Pie then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local mental hospital. After looking through the cell window, Spike asked Pinkie why things have been so weird lately, and she replied by saying, "My Daddy makes me put glass in my vagina." Spike then walks away, saying, "Yeah, well, good luck with that." MAGIC.MOV Because the Elements of Harmony require all six ponies, Twilight had Spike help her resurrect Rainbow Dash by using dark magic. While they were at the Ponyville Cemetery, Spike simply annoyed Twilight the whole time by making smartass comments and humping on her back. After dark magic failed (by bringing a demon named Wolflor to help Discord), Spike asked Twilight if she had any more "bright ideas." This soon leads to him witnessing her unleash the R-Dash 5000 (a robot lookalike of Rainbow Dash) in Ponyville. Unfortunately, it turns out that the robot wanted to help Discord destroy the town as well. After making another smartass comment, Twilight told Spike that there was one more thing they hadn't tried yet, and went back to the Cemetery where she made him dig up Rainbow Dash's grave so she could reanimate her corpse. When they took Rainbow's body back to the lab, Twilight told Spike that shouldn't tell "anypony" about this, but he suddenly changes the subject by saying that he can't stand the way everyone uses the term, "anypony." They then resurrected Rainbow's body in a Frankenstein-like fashion, but, like everything else, it failed (giving her an Afro, as a result). As Twilight exits the lab, she gives Spike the shovel, and tells her to go bury her again. Before he could do so, Spike angrily hits Rainbow with the shovel because he was mad at her for not getting a present for his birthday. PARTY.MOV Pinkie Pie (who was drunk) once called him at 3 in the morning to tell him to come over to her house, and hook her up. As Spike denies her request, Pinkie told him to wait because she noticed another girl staring at her (until she found out it was herself in the mirror). She then hung up on Spike to talk to the mirror, making him ask himself if he's the only sane one in this "crazy world of technicolor pony weirdos." He and Twilight later tried to hold an intervention, which only consisted of himself, Twilight, Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon, to help Pinkie with her party addiction (and to finally get the Elements of Harmony together). Twilight asked Spike why the other main ponies weren't there, and he replied by saying, "Applejack's in a coma, Rarity's being held captive by Mexicans, Fluttershy's in the nuthouse, and Rainbow Dash is dead. Any more questions, smartass?" During the meeting, Pinkie was so drunk that she threw up on Spike, and sprayed blood on him, making him feel both disgusted and angry. SWAG.MOV Spike is seen poking Rainbow Dash with a stick (showing that he never buried her), in an attempt to revive her. Rainbow Dash then comes back to life, screaming, causing Spike to freak out at the sight, as he screams as well. This makes him think that Twilight's experiment actually worked on her, but Rainbow explains that she was in a coma the entire time. When Rainbow asked Spike what she'd missed, he told her all of the misfortunes that occured in Ponyville since she was gone (even the ones that were never shown). After seeing Twilight upset, Rainbow performs a sonic rainboom that changes time back to SHED.MOV, before Apple Bloom gets crushed by Discord's foot. He, along with the other ponies, then witnessed Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord, deciding to make it more interesting by smoking some weed. Once Discord is defeated, there is a tsunami of blood, in which Spike says that it got in his mouth again. Afterwards, he is pushed off by Paco, who gets reprimanded by Rarity for saying the "sh-word." After the battle, Spike visits Rainbow at the hospital with the others, and seems to be the only one who doesn't care that she saved everyone. When Pinkie asked whatever happened to the Elements of Harmony, it was revealed that Spike had them in his nose the whole time. Just when Jappleack suddenly makes a return, she was about to everyone about how she saved the multiverse, but, sadly, Spike told her that nobody cares. When Spike joined the main six in the group hug, he was the only was the only one who didn't feel happy, because he told the girls that they're gay, and that he needs to find some guy friends. He is finally shown watching Applejack eat every apple in Sweet Apple Acres, being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Canon Appearances SPIKE.MOV Spike was shown hanging out with Paco doing some tricks with a tec-deck. To make thing surprising it turned out to be June, from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, in a Spike costume. CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. He appeared watching Bronycon with R-Dash 5000 and Twilight. He agreed that the people in the crowd were freaks. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon He appeared giving a message to the bronies at Trotcon with red eyes (saying that their due to a lack of sleep), but wasn't able to do well, due to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash playing "Wolf Puncher 2" in the back. He soon promised the veiwers that nothing scary will happen in this broadcast, until the R-Dash 5000 burst right through the wall, and shot the camera. Spike then walked up to the camera (with Rainbow and Pinkie) saying, "Yo, Trotcon. You alright?" Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 Spike appeared outside of the mental hospital when Fluttershy was trying to give a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens. Throughout the video, he annoyed Fluttershy by insulting the bronies and saying that their costumes smelled. Pinkie then walked up, asked what he was talking about, and of course, what a brony was. Spike told her that they're adult men who like cartoon ponies, making her feel disgusted. He then said that even though they're weird, it's harmless enough. After she agreed, saying that at least they're not "physically" attracted to them, he began to feel uncomfortable. When Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore, she frightned them away with her chainsaw. Opposites *In MLP: FiM, he is voiced by a female (Cathy Weseluck). In PONY.MOV, he is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM, he is very nice and kind. In PONY.MOV, he's addicted to marijuana (or a marijuana-like substance), dismissive of the others under the pretense that he's "the only sane one in this world of multicolor ponies", and tends to be flippant. *In MLP: FiM, he has a crush on Rarity. In PONY.MOV, he has no interest in her, and instead shows interest in Twilight Sparkle. He also claims that he has a girlfriend who is trying to get him to quit weed. *In MLP: FiM, he assists Twilight Sparkle. In PONY.MOV, he is a stoner that still follows her around and assists her, but not dedicatedly. *In MLP: FiM, he behaves like a normal male. In PONY.MOV, he has a teenage attitude, and is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he gets greedy on his birthday, turning into a huge monster in the episode, "Secret of My Excess." In PONY.MOV, the scenes in the episodes don't show Twilight Sparkle and her friends celebrating his birthday party (despite being a teenager, he doesn't have a growth spurt). *In MLP: FiM, he works a lot. In PONY.MOV, he is lazy. *In MLP: FiM, he likes to eat gems. In PONY.MOV, he doesn't eat gems. *In MLP: FiM, he sends scrolls to Princess Celestia. In PONY.MOV, he dosen't. Trivia *Despite the fact that he's a stoner, he's probably the most normal character in the series. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents "Sloth." *It's possible that Pinkie Pie has a crush on him. *His voice and mannerisms are similar to Mickey the Dick (who is also voiced by Max Gilardi). *Spike is the only character who appears in the episodes, along with a speaking role. *Spike has appeared in EVERY single episode of PONY.MOV. His only non appearence is in Watch out, Ashleigh. *It's unkwown who his girlfriend is (it's possibly not Rarity). *He, along with Twilight Sparkle, is the only character who doesn't suffer a misfortune in his own episode. *At some Bronycon conventions, Max Gilardi wears a Spike hat. *skate board.mov is another good title for spike mov *The Character can be compared to Brian Griffin from Family Guy. Both are considered the voice of reason to the rest of the characters, both are a different species to the other characters, and both are voiced by the series creator using their own voices instead of putting one on. Gallery One CRAZY dude.PNG|"Oh my god, Applejack, you're crazy dude." Tws.png|Spike and Twilight Sparkle watch as Discord destroys Ponyville. Babashishimama.PNG|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie going to Fluttershy's shed. FS.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie arriving at Fluttershy's shed. Spikehs.png|Spike at the prom. 2spike.png|"I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Fs22.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie entering Fluttershy's shed. Spike3.png|Spike eyes Fluttershy's porn stash. Spike4.png|"Why have things been so weird around here lately?" What.png|"What?" Eneybody.PNG|Spike and Twilight Sparkle with Rainbow Dash's dead body. Movies lie.PNG|Spike watches as Twilight Sparkle fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life. Amazing.PNG|Spike and Twilight Sparkle watch Pinkie Pie drink her vodka. Poke.PNG|Spike in the SWAG.MOV preview. OMGRainbowdashisalive.png|"You guys maybe wanna stop that for five minutes?" Trotcon.png|"Yo, Trotcon. Y'alright." Hpc2 2.png|Spike feels uncomfortable after hearing Pinkie Pie's reply about bronies. HPC2.png|"You might get in trouble if say swearssss!" HPC2 4.png|Spike and Pinkie Pie laugh at Fluttershy. A3GRgLxCUAAvJ c.jpg large.jpeg|"Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway?" Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Spike finds out that Rainbow Dash wasn't really dead. Swagmov.PNG|Spike freaks out at the sight. Screenshot diffriences.png|Spike finds out that Rainbow Dash wasn't really dead and freaks out in two different screenshots. Mane4 and Spike.png|Spike and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike smokes weed as Rainbow Dash fights Discord. A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Spike and the others visit Rainbow Dash. APPLESagain.png|Spike at the end of SWAG.MOV with his "so-called" friends. Tumblr m1bf6phrOv1qjqw9ko1 500.png|Spike in the MAGIC.MOV poster. A2ij5jSCMAAwJAS.jpg|Spike in the Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 poster. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Parodied Characters Category:Main characters of PONY.MOV Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Perverted Characters Category:Heroes